bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dharak
was a four-legged dragon-like Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Emperor Barodius. His Battle Gear is AirKor. Information Description Gundalia's strongest Bakugan and the partner of Emperor Barodius. He is from the same lineage as Drago, and has inherited the DNA of the biological makeup of one of the two Original Bakugan. He projects a dark energy blast from his mouth to devastate his opponents and only Emperor Barodius can bring out the best of his abilities. Personality Dharak's rivalry with Drago mirrors the latter's former rivalry with Hydranoid and Helios in the first two series, but unlike them, Dharak can't be turned good, as he only serves Emperor Barodius and the Twelve Orders of Gundalia. Also, his voice does not sound as sinister as Hydranoid's or Helios', having a calmer tone to that deep serious voice like Hydranoid when he first appeared. His personality also appears to be similar to his brawling partner, Barodius, being devious, quiet and hot-tempered. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Final Fury, he was shown on a video, that Professor Clay received from an unknown source, which was later revealed to be Fabia. He was at war along side with Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Sabator, Lythirus and Krakix. He also combined with his Battle Gear (AirKor) and defeated lots of Neathian Bakugan. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 5, he only appeared for a few seconds talking to Emperor Barodius. When told that his services aren't required yet, Dharak told him "I am ready to serve you whenever the time comes, Master Barodius." In episode 8, he appears by Barodius' side again, saying that the brawlers they took from Earth weren't bad brawlers. In episode 10, he appears once again talking about Drago possibly being tough for Linehalt to defeat. In The Sacred Orb, he battles on Neathia with the rest of the Twelve Orders and uses Exokor to become Dharak Colossus for the first time. His uses his armor to destroy the Second Security Shield. He also met Drago for the first time, calling him a "Worthless lizard". They end up battling, but when they both get close to each other, a bright light appeared, and all Gundalians were sent back to Gundalia. In Divide and Conquer, he battled against Sabator and his Battle Gear Chompixx. He lost in the first round due to Sabator using a Level 3 Class Battle Gear Ability Card but in the second round he defeated Sabator but he managed to survive due to the Sacred Orb transferring him between dimensions. In Sid Returns, he attacks Sid because he escaped from Kazarina's Lab, which causes Sid to fall to his death trying to save Ren. When Dan tries to convince Ren to switch sides he tells Dan that his efforts to turn Ren are useless, and to save his insults for the battlefield as that was were they would next met before disappearing. In Colossus Dharak, he merges with his upgraded Colossus Armour to permanently destroy the restored Second Shield and ends up facing Drago again. He easily defeats him and punctures a hole in the Second Shield. But before he can continue Ren switches sides and Linehalt attacks him. In Dragonoid Colossus (episode), he detaches from his Colossus parts and then attached to AirKor to try combat Ren and Linehalt. He won the first round but in the second round Linehalt unleashed his Forbidden Power, causing Dragonoid Colossus to appear and stop the battle. In Genesis, it was revealed that he and Drago were direct descendants from the original Dharaknoid and Dragonoid. In True Evolution, he battled Blitz Dragonoid with his Battle Gear (Axator Gear) and Jakalier. He defeated Jakalier and his Battle Gear (AirKor) defeat Blitz Dragonoid's Battle Gear (Axator Gear) but he wasn't able to defeat Blitz Dragonoid and he was first seen to be defeated in a full battle. In Jake's Last Stand, he appeared talking to Emperor Barodius and Kazarina about Drago. In Final Strike, Kazarina fused Blitz Dragonoid's DNA with Dharak's, which caused him to successfully evolve into Phantom Dharak. ;Ability Cards * Darkness Waver: * Thunder Probe: * Evil Blow: * Westwall Shield: * Darkness Glow: * High Skewed Waver: * Exodus Waver: Game Dharak was released with Lumagrowl, Avior, Snapzoid, Coredem, Phosphos, Strikeflier and Helix Dragonoid. Like Helix Dragonoid, Lumagrowl, Avior, Strikeflier and Phosphos, Dharak is Bakugan Battle Gear compatible. With the metal cylinder inside Dharak's back, Battle Gears can be activated when they combine. In order to do this, you pull down its wings and tail. The Pyrus version comes in four variations, with 770 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, 660 Gs and 700 Gs in the BakuTriad, one that comes with the BakuClip and one that comes in a Brawler Game Pack. The Subterra version comes in two variations, with 620 Gs in BakuTriad and 720 Gs in Game Pack. The Haos version comes in four variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriad, 660 Gs with a Bakuclip, 690 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack and 750 Gs in BakuGranite. The Darkus version comes in eight variations, with 610 Gs, 620 Gs and 750 Gs in BakuTriad, 670 Gs in the Target-exclusive "Evil Twin" pack, 750 Gs in Combat set/Game Pack, 800 Gs or 600 Gs in Brawler Game Pack and 790 or 750 Gs in BakuBoost. The Aquos version comes with 720 Gs in Bakutriad and Bakuboost. It is also available with the Gundalian Invaders BakuClip. The Ventus version comes in three variations, with 700 Gs in BakuBoost and 660 in Brawlers Game Pack and 700 Gs in BakuTriad. A BakuBlue is 870 Gs for Aquos only at Walmart. his translucent darkus version has 720g It is one of the few Bakugan who have also been released in BakuMorph. In Japan, the Darkus version in GP-001 comes with 520 G. Dharak will be re-released as a Baku Sky Raider in Mechtanium Surge. Trivia * Dharak's toy version has yellow horns but his anime version has purple horns. * His voice in ball form is different from his voice in monster form. * As Dharak Colossus, he seems to have the same abilities, but they're five times stronger. * He seems to not like battling opponents he thinks are weak. * He is very confident of being the most powerful Bakugan, just like Helios, Hydranoid and Naga. * When he merges with Airkor as Dharak Colossus, the middle part of Airkor is left out. *It seems that his Darkus toy in Evil Twin Pack and regular version have inverted detail colors. These color errors might be manufacture errors. *He is one of the few Bakugan to have four legs that come out, along with Hynoid, Terrorclaw, Mantris, Kiran Leones and Damakor. *He, along with Drago, are the direct descendants of the two original Bakugan and have the Ultimate Warrior DNA. *In episode 33, he said that he has never evolved before and that the preview for episode 34 shows him to evolve into Phantom Dharak, proving the Splight variation irrelevant. *Of all the GI Bakugan, Dharak has been released in the most alternately colored forms (BakuGranite, BakuBlue, Crimson & Pearl and Evil Twin). *Gill called him: "our best weapon" ''in episode 34. This may mean that he only sees Bakugan as mindless weapons, likewise Barodius, Kazarina, Airzel and Stoica's bond with their Bakugan is shown to not be one of loving friendship and mutual respect. This is similar to Zenoheld, Hydron, Mylene and Shadow of the Vexos who saw Bakugan, at worst as weapons and at best as animals. Similarly Spectra, Gus, Mira, Ace and Lync originally thought Bakugan were just mindless play-things or animals. Likewise Masquerade at first saw Hydranoid as his pet and was disregardful of his other Bakugan as shown with Reaper and Laserman. *Dharak appears in Bakugan Interspace in the opening of Gundalian Invaders prior to the Brawlers becoming Castle Knights, however, Dharak never battled on Earth. *Dharak is the one of the only 2 Bakugan whose evil twin didn't appear in the anime. The other is Helix Dragonoid. *He will be made into a Baku Sky Raider. *Dharak out of all main antagonists has the most cruelty. Gallery Anime dharakmodeballclosed.png|Dharak in Ball Form (Closed) dharakballformopened.png|Dharak in Ball Form (Open) dharakmode.png|Dharak in Bakugan from dharakairokballmodeclosed.PNG|Dharak combined with AirKor in Ball Form (Closed) DharakAirkor.jpg|Dharak combined with Airkor in Ball Form (Open) dharakairkorreal.png|Dharak with AirKor in Bakugan form Dharak use Darkness Waver 2.jpg|Dharak using '''Darkness Waver' Dharak use Thunder Probe.jpg|Dharak about to use Thunder Probe Dharak load Thunder Probe 3.jpg|Dharak using Thunder Probe Dharak load Evil Bind..jpg|Dharak about to use Evil Blow. Dharak use Evil Bind.jpg|Dharak using Evil Blow Dharak use WestWall Shield.jpg|Dharak using Westwall Shield Dharak use Evil Blow and Darkness Shaker.jpg|Dharak using Evil Blow and Darkness Glow Dharak use Darkness Blob.jpg|Dharak using High Skewed Waver Dharak use Exodus Shaker.jpg|Dharak using Exodus Waver dharakunknownabi.png|Dharak using an energy beam 12ordersbakugans.png|Dharak with the other Bakugan of the Twelve Orders Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.10.08 PM.png|Barodius and Dharak being introduced to the Battle Brawlers dharak1.PNG|Dharak on a video that Professor Clay has received from Fabia gundalzvideo.gif|Dharak about to use AirKor Zayin on the Castle Knights dharak2.png|Dharak roaring 120px-Dharak3.png|Dharak's shadow dharabakuganform.png|Dharak scaring children at Bakugan Interspace Dharak, Krakix and Sabator.PNG|Dharak with Krakix and Sabator on Neathia dharakvsdrago.png|Dharak fighting Lumino Dragonoid dharak.PNG|Dharak with AirKor about to use AirKor Zayin dharak2.PNG|Dharak with AirKor using AirKor Zayin Dharak0002.jpg|Dharak about to confront Lumino Dragonoid Dharak and Airkor.jpg|Dharak and Airkor flying Dhaarak attack.jpg|Dharak about to attack Blitz Dragonoid with Evil Blow File:dharakx.jpg|Dharak at Bakugan.com dharakairkorx.jpg|Dharak equiped with AirKor at Bakugan.com dbf.jpg|Dharak in Ball form 1889.jpg 1888.jpg Game File:Dharak.jpg File:Dharak_Ventus.jpg|Ventus Dharak File:Dharak_Darakus_Translucent.jpg|Translucent Darkus Dharak File:Dharak_Grey_Special.jpg|BakuGranite Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-darkus.jpg|Darkus Dharak File:Dharak-weapon-pack.jpg|AirKor attached to Dharak File:T1foBsXklGXXcFG5sT_012238.jpg_310x310.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak compared to a regular Dharak File:Dharak Bakumorph.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:I60.jpg|Pyrus Dharak File:0077898883070 500X500.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak File:bkdkhie.jpg|BakuMorph Dharak Action Figure File:358578284_tp.jpg File:358578207_tp.jpg File:358578165_tp.jpg File:Dharak_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak with Copper JetKor File:!Bn!mMQ!!mk~$(KGrHqMH-DsEtsiPf)+jBLhu1-2BzQ~~_12.JPG|Packaged Crimson and Pearl Dharak File:358578324_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578317_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak File:358578289_tp.jpg|Copper Zuknator and Pyrus Dharak 358578486 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx 358578509 tp.jpg|Aquos Dharak and Chompixx (both closed) Haos Dharak.jpg|Stealth BakuGranite Haos Dharak File:Gundalian-invaders-dharak-SML_LRG.jpg|Dharak's Ability Card File:0218001155.jpg|Dharak combined with AirKor on the Gate Card "The CU Plateau" File:IMG 3954.jpg|Prototype Darkus Dharak File:doubledharak.jpg|Evil Twin Pack Dharak File:!BtWU2YgCWk~$(KGrHqEH-DcEvslWicNyBL7n8L,1ig~~ 3.JPG.jpeg Dharak.JPG|Aquos Dharak|link=Dharak Darkusdharakapexeondualpack.png Aquosdharakbreezakdualpack.png 140CA9BF69F.jpg Dharak aquos bluegold.jpg bakubluedh.jpg|BakuBlue Aquos Dharak 51UMw3dVy8L.jpg|link=Dharak HaosWolf Patryk Jan Cesarz HaosWolf (65).JPG dhara.jpg AU Island.png B0030U3FOU.16. SCLZZZZZZZ SS450 .jpg HaosWolf & HaosWolf 2 Patryk Jan Cesarz (48).jpg Dharak and airkor.jpg productimg1288881406020.jpg|Bakumorph Darkus Dharak Bakugan Dimensions 468px-Ingram_Helixx_darkus_dharak.png File:CP_Dharak.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Dharak 17589_m.jpg|Pyrus Dharak BGD.png dharak in battle.jpg|Haos Stealth Dharak VS Darkus Strikeflier evil twin dharak.png|Good Twin Dharak Ventus dharak.png|Ventus Dharak darkus dharak.png|Darkus Dharak File:SubterradharakBD.png File:DRAGOCOLOSSUSBD.png|Haos Dharak VS Dragonoid Colossus File:Rec VS BP 2.JPG Screenshot-354.png|BakuGranite Haos Dharak Blue-gold Dharak.png My evil twin dharak.png Pyrus_Dharak.png Aquos_Dharak.png Darkus_Dharak.png Haos_Dharak.png Subterra_Dharak.png Ventus_Dharak.png Clear_Dharak.png Stone_Dharak.png CrimsonPearl_Dharak.png BlueGold_Dharak.png Aquos_Dharak_Open.png Clear_Dharak_Open.png Darkus_Dharak_Open.png Haos_Dharak_Open.png Pyrus_Dharak_Open.png Subterra_Dharak_Open.png Ventus_Dharak_Open.png BlueGold_Dharak_Open.png CrimsonPearl_Dharak_Open.png Stone_Dharak_Open.png EVO1.PNG ED2.PNG ED1.PNG Darkus Evo Dharak.png|Darkus Evo Dharak Aquos_Dharak_Closed.png BlueGold_Dharak_Closed.png Clear_Dharak_Closed.png Darkus_Dharak_Closed.png Haos_Dharak_Closed.png Pyrus_Dharak_Closed.png Stealth_Dharak_Open.png Subterra_Dharak_Closed.png Ventus_Dharak_Closed.png Target_Dharak.png Darkus_Dharak_Evo_Open.png Darkus_Dharak_Evo.png 461px-CoolGray_Dharak.png Ability Card Images Antimatterburst.jpg Approachingdarkness.jpg Cloak of Night.png Darkus Move-Blackout.png Darkus Move-Concealing Murk.png Darkus Move-Dark Menace.png Darkus Move-Flying Fortress.png|Dharak is in Dharak Colossus Duskstrike.jpg Heartofdarkness.jpg Solemnnight.jpg Twilight.jpg Blazerush.jpg Divebomb.jpg Others Team25.jpg File:bgi-dharak.png|Dharak IM icon Dharak hero.png DharakSkyRaider_demo.jpg|Dharak Baku Sky Raiders (prototype) SkyRaiderDharak_prototype.png|prototype (ball form) Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Deceased Bakugan